


Shaded Flowers

by Klokkenspel



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: All Fates characters are from Revalations, Gen, Let's call it World of Fate, So things are less complicated, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klokkenspel/pseuds/Klokkenspel
Summary: It was like doing a subtle dance. A twirling, twisting, graceful silence. Spectacular stunts to wow the audience, or dazzling smiles to express joy, and bring that joy to the watcher's heart as well.But there was no joy in this unnatural dance that Laslow performed, so subtle and silent. No audience to watch but his shadows and memories, bringing about nothing in his heart but agony.Closing his eyes, all he could think of was vibrant pink hair, spattered with blood, and a terrifying roar that shook the ground and was accompanied by blinking eyes and massive fangs. And in the midst of it all, a whisper of a name that had graced his ears so long ago. A wish that, more than ever, it would and wouldn't be said, ever again.It's too much, he thinks, and knows that it's only an excuse, an excuse for time, giving him consolation for the eventual explosion that he will have inevitably, invariably, irreversibly set off.Alternatively: Laslow meets Oliva in Askr, and the subsequent spiral into madness and denial. Meanwhile, Xander, Saizo, and Gerome "team up" to unravel the tangled mess of the secret behind the disappearance of a dancer named Inigo, and how he might connect to Laslow.





	1. Incoherent

Laslow didn't know what to think when he was summoned to Askr. Another dimension with gateways to various other worlds, including his own? Laslow wasn't entirely surprised by the multiple worlds part, unlike some people, but it still caught him off guard.

He was among the first to be summoned here, often simply wandering around aimlessly in the winding halls. Kiran called on him to battle occasionally, but mostly Laslow was free to explore and talk and take in all that this new world had to offer.

Of course, the offer was too good to pass up. There were so many lovely ladies here, after all. However, it was a few weeks after he had been summoned Laslow realized his presence may cause some...complications.

As he quickly found, dinner was the most optimal time to explore and talk with other heroes. As he was holding a conversation with Saizo, Laslow spotted from the corner of his eye, among the sea of tables, Robin, Frederick, and Olivia sitting around in one and cheerfully eating their (slightly burnt) steak.

"So please, don't-what are you looking at?" Laslow's attention immediately snapped back to Saizo. The ninja had been suspicious of his past before, and Laslow knew that if he was to keep his cover here, he'd need to be careful around him.

"Oh-it's nothing." He lied. Saizo studied his face intently, but Laslow has gotten very good at lying during his stay in Nohr. _Too Good. _After a few moments the ninja gave up, and he internally gave out a sigh of relief.__

____

____

"Hm. Right, as I was saying..."

Laslow nodded and smiled and went along with Saizo's conversation for the rest of dinner, but the entire time his mind was filled with worries and unrelated thoughts. 

_What are they doing here? You idiot, of course there would be some from that world as well. World of Awakening, right? And I'm from...World of Fate? So act the part! They don't recognize me, do they? Oh Naga, please don't let them recognize me! That'd be a disaster!" ___

The sudden memory that Niles was creeping around the castle as well didn't do much to comfort him. After all, he and Saizo were the ones most interested in his, Odin's, and Selena's past.

__But along with dread, Laslow was also filled with an unnatural excitement. After being gone for years...he had the chance to see and talk to his mother again. To everyone else he missed, and find out what had happened while he was gone, assuming time moved the same way.__

__

___The seconds suddenly seemed to drag by, on and on, and Laslow found that all he wanted was to go back to his room, where he could contemplate in peace and agony._ _ _

__

__

___ _

___He tried to cram down his food as fast as he could. Laslow suddenly found that he had no appetite._ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

__After dinner, he took quick, light steps back to his room, too numb to even begin his nightly dancing. Currently, he didn't share the room with anyone with anyone. Laslow usually felt a bit lonely with this arrangement, but tonight he was glad. No one could see or comment on the lost look on his face, or the silent stream of tears running down cheeks._ _

__******_ _

They just kept on coming.

Chrom, Cordelia, Virion, Sully...

Avoiding anyone from the World of Awakening became an increasingly difficult task, especially whenever one was assigned to his team.

Laslow persevered, though he wasn't sure why.

__It was quite a while after he'd first seen his mother that they met, properly this time, and with no Saizo to watch._ _

__"Oh, s-sorry!" Olivia quickly moved out of his way, as well as Frederick, who was talking with her. Though Laslow was already late for training, he froze, staring at her._ _

__"Um, did I do something wrong?" Olivia looked a bit worried now. Frederick's face was quickly morphing into that wary look he was so well known for._ _

__

_It's alright! She doesn't recognize you! Frederick doesn't recognize you! Pull yourself together! ___

 _ __Laslow opened his mouth, but the only sound that would come out was a slight stuttering. He took a deep breath, then cleared his throat to try again._ _ _

____"Ah, it's fine." He smiled, praying to all the gods he knew that neither noticed anything that could give away his true identity._ _ _ _

____"If you say so..." Olivia murmured. Laslow nodded quickly-too quickly, and dashed off for that training session._ _ _ _

____His teammates were waiting, as usual._ _ _ _

____Ike didn't look too please with his lateness. Lucius simply nodded when Laslow apologized. Azura's veiled face gave away nothing.____

Laslow's mind breezed and wandered throughout the session, not focusing entirely on battling like he should, but relying on instinct instead. Several times he snapped out of the daze, only to drift back in. His mind whirled with frantic thoughts and unclear objectives. What should he do? Avoid them? Confront them? Admit he's been lying about his identity for the past few years?

After Kiran dismissed them, Laslow shut himself back in his room. He didn't feel like doing anything but sleep.

His short-lived nap didn't make him feel any better. Laslow stumbled out the door, blinking, even wearier than before. His thoughts were a mess, and took a good few minutes to sort out. 

Just then, Niles appeared beside him, seemingly out of thin air.

"AH! Don't scare like that!" Laslow jumped. Niles merely gave him that creepy, unnerving smile he was so well known for.

"Follow me, there's something I think you should see in the Main Hall."

"What?" The archer smiled and merely waved Laslow question aside, his eyes showed amusement and a hint of anticipation.

"See for yourself. Kiran is announcing the arrival of a new hero to our ranks. Apparently, he's caused quite a stir."

They stopped at the entrance, and Laslow's jaw dropped. _Of all the people... ___

__

__Kiran was introducing the new hero, as always. But Laslow didn't need an introduction, and neither did Niles._ _

__

__The new hero was Xander._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmmmmmmmm okay.
> 
> No, I'm totally not procrastinating.
> 
> I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, ALRIGHT?
> 
> This certainly came out of nowhere.
> 
> 1\. This is pretty focused on Laslow/Inigo. Odin and Severa will show up eventually. (if I want to stay true to Heroes, sadly :( I just really wanted that Nephenee, alright?) But not until the very end, unless thing change. They will be mentioned quite a lot in passing, though.
> 
> 2.Xander in here! Not Peri, though. She will be, but I'll try my very best to push her out the scenes. (That's payback for taking my Nephenee!)
> 
> 3\. If any of you have read my other story (a very small percentage, probably) then no, I haven't given up on it. I just got this idea and then had to do something about it. Don't expect much.
> 
> 4\. This was actually supposed to be a one-shot, but then it got out of hand and I was like _screw it _and planned about five chapters. Even that may be subject to change.__


	2. Improbable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander is introduced to Askr, and many, many questions about Laslow.

Xander was not a man who dawdled, or dallied, or sat idly wasting his time. Therefore, from the moment he arrived at Askr he had assessed the situation as best he could. The lay of the land, the prominent figures, and the daily routine was all quickly memorized and filed in case it was ever needed. It was made easier by the fact that Laslow was here and had gained quite a bit of knowledge during his stay.

Xander stretched his arms and looked around. Seeing as they were familiar with each other, Kiran had put the prince in what was formerly just Laslow's room. A quick glance showed that his retainer was still asleep, which was no surprise. Laslow's face showed exhaustion, which Xander found strange, seeing as all he did yesterday was walk around a bit to show Xander the castle, and then go picking flowers. Not a particularly tiring day.

Xander sighed, and ridded himself of those thoughts. It probably wasn't anything worth thinking about. Perhaps he was just seeing things. Instead, Xander checked his schedule, which he had gone over with Kiran the day before. It showed that he was suppose to have breakfast, and then report to the Training Stratums. There was also a note scribbled in, telling him that he shouldn't wake Laslow, as he always slept this late and compensated by often doing night patrols. Xander recognized Niles's handwriting.

Shrugging, the prince got dressed and headed outside. If he remembered correctly, the cafeteria was to the left...

 

Breakfast was not done in the same slow, calm manner that dinner was. Everyone seemed to rush a bit, intent to get on with their duties. Xander looked around and spotted Niles and Saizo sitting around a table along with a masked man he'd never seen before. Seeing no one else he knew, Xander took the last chair and set down his plate.

"Because it just wouldn't make sense! Why would Ini-" The masked man abruptly cut off his sentence, and tensed a little.

"Ah, I know that reaction. You were about to say something you shouldn't have, weren't you?" Niles smiled coolly. "What could be so interesting? And might it help our case?"

"It shouldn't." Was the reply. Then, "Who are you?"

Niles and Saizo turned to him as well. It appeared that all three were so engrossed in the conversation that none had immediately noticed Xander's presence, not even Niles.

"I'm Prince Xander, of Nohr." He introduced himself. For some reason, Xander felt a stirring curiosity at the topic the three had previously been discussing.

The masked man seemed to study him curiously for a few moments. "Gerome." He said finally. "of Rosanne, I suppose. Not that I'm particularly attached to it."

Xander sensed a story behind the bitter tone, but decided to refrain from asking. It wasn't his business, after all.

"What were you talking about?" He directed the question at Niles, who was the most likely of the three to give him an acceptable answer.

"Something that might hit a bit close to home for you." The archer laid back on his chair. "We were discussing the most curious situation of your beloved retainer, of course."

"Laslow?" Xander wondered if it was Peri, though she wasn't here. He didn't see how this Gerome would get involved with either, though.

"Why of course. Who else would it be?" Niles _purred _. Xander always found the way Leo's retainer talked slightly unsettling, but today he seem more strange that usual. "Saizo, want to tell him the absolutely _shocking _conclusion we've come up with?"____

____"We think your retainer's hiding something. About his past." Saizo growled. "I always knew there was something wrong, but ever since coming here he's been twitcher than usual. We think we finally have the chance to figure it out."_ _ _ _

____Xander nodded, and Niles gave a somewhat surprised look at Saizo, who frowed back. Xander narrowed his eyes at the subtle exchange. Had they expected a different reaction?_ _ _ _

____"I'm not blind to the clues, you know." Xander said sharply. "But first I'd like to ask: How is he involved?" He looked at Gerome, who had remained still and unresponsive throughout the conversation._ _ _ _

____"I just have a...theory." He replied simply._ _ _ _

____"Oh, he heard us talking about Laslow and decided to butt in." Niles said casually._ _ _ _

____"Do you have any connections to my retainer?" Xander questioned carefully. Gerome twitched._ _ _ _

____"No. We're from different Worlds. I'm from the World of Awakening, and he's from the World of Fate." _Ah._ _ _ _ _

____Xander had momentarily forgotten about the multiple Worlds part. Since deep realms exist, Xander supposed it wasn't a terribly large stretch to say entirely different worlds did to. Although, the concept was rather baffling._ _ _ _

____"I see. What might this theory be?" Xander asked. _What does he know about Laslow? _____ _ _

______Gerome stiffened, and his tone immediately became guarded.. "You don't need to know."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh but we want to..." Niles said smoothly. "After all, any clue to this case would be immensely helpful right about now."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's none of your business." Gerome got up from the table. "I-I don't have to listen to you all jabber. Goodbye." He picked up his plate and moved out of sight, presumably to another table._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I've decided that something must be done about this." Saizo declared. "I'll start looking into Laslow's past as soon as I can. I've done it once, but found very little. Perhaps here, I'll find more luck. And I'll start with that Gerome person." He then glared at Xander. "I thought you should know, since you are his lord. But don't expect me to just start handing out information to Nohrian scum." He got up and left the table, leaving his empty plate behind._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What about you, Xander?" Niles looked at him expectantly. "I suppose you'll want to join in as well."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I suppose I can't stay away from the idea." Xander agreed. "I've always wanted to know more about Laslow...now might be the chance."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well then, I suppose I'll have to wish you luck." Niles yawned. "But I have other things to do, and this can't take up all my time. Still, I'll be stopping by. Just leave when you're done. The heroes take turns cleaning after each meal." Just like that, Leo's retainer vanished._ _ _ _ _ _

______So Xander finished his meal and headed towards the Training Stratums._ _ _ _ _ _

______It didn't take him very long to get lost. Sighing, Xander looked around and spotted a young woman with bright pink hair in what looked like a preformer's costume._ _ _ _ _ _

It was worth a shot, he supposed. Internally sighing, Xander called "Excuse me, but do you know where the Training Stratums are?"

The woman jumped, then whirled around to face him. "O-Oh! Um-yes! I'm headed there, actually."

Xander blinked at her jumpiness. Did he say something wrong? "Erm, may I go with you?"

"W-Why, yes! I'm Olivia." She gave him a shy smile, twirling a fan in her hand.

Something about the woman seemed oddly familiar.

"Prince Xander, of Nohr."

Xander took note of the turns and landmarks as they passed roads and gardens and houses. Finally, they arrived at a massive tower, with at least ten floors that he could count.

"Um, this is the Training Stratums! And-Oh! Um, I'm actually one of your teammates for the day." Olivia stopped in front of the doors.

"Teammates?" Xander questioned. 

"Yes! Teammates. Temporarily. We're also supposed to fill you in on how things work, answer questions, stuff like that. And, um, oh! The others are here now!" Olivia waved at the two figures coming towards them.

Two women walked towards them. One was blond, dressed in light-colored robes and holding a staff. Xander narrowed his eyes at the second. A veiled face framed by long blue hair, hold an elegant looking axe.

"Azura?" He asked hesitantly.

"Nice to see you, Prince Xander." She responded in a clipped voice. Xander supposed he shouldn't be too surprised. After all, Azura's songs were known to be able to regenerate stamina.

"Who's she?" He asked instead, turning his head to the cleric beside her.

"Umm..." 'She' muttered something under her breath.

"It's he. Pardon the womanly looks. His name's Lucius." Azura said with a faintly amused voice. Xander momentarily looked away, embarrassed. The looks on the other's faces told that this happened far too often.

Between breaks in the stratums, Xander took the opportunity to learn what Laslow didn't have the time to fill him in on.

"So most heroes are summoned by Kiran?" He mused, sitting down to rest. Azura carefully sat down beside him on the cold, sandy floor.

"Yes. Me, Lucius, and Olivia are all from different worlds, brought together by Kiran. Occasionally, though, we have heroes who are recruited from the other side, like you."

Xander closed his eyes, remembering Veronica's orders to flee. Then his encounter with the Askrians and how he fought to the very last, until he was defeated and convinced to switch sides. Camilla, Leo, and Laslow all promising it'd be better than wandering Muspell alone.

"I see." He murmured. Azura continued.

"Heroes can leave when they want to, and some do, but among those who stay there are certain groups and teams that you'll notice after a while. I, Lucius, and Olivia are part of a group that take turns helping new heroes train and filling them in on what happens. Ninian and Priscilla are also part of that group. Kiran also has a circle of heroes that do most of the fighting, and are included in war council and such. Lucius and I are part of that. Olivia hasn't been here long enough for that, but I suspect she will be promoted soon. You would do well to know the names of those heroes."

Xander considered this. It made sense, have the strongest heroes gathered for the most important battles and decisions. He wondered if he'd ever be part of that group.

Azura got up. "We should continue training. You can come to me with questions once we're done." Xander nodded.

They resumed training. During more than one instance, he caught himself so absorbed in Olivia's dancing he nearly missed the enemy. But for some reason, he couldn't shake off the thought that he just might be missing something.

He was still wondering what after Azura announced that training was over.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. He was introduced to patrol by a crimson-haired swordswoman, who introduced herself as Marisa. A more detailed tour of the Askr Castle was given. 

Perhaps the most interesting thing was the sheer variety of heroes and worlds, some of which were mentioned in legend, and others he'd never heard of. Heroes such as Ike and Marth, which he grew up hearing stories about, suddenly all brought to the same building. Xander hated to admit that he was too nervous to introduce himself.

What surprised him most was his own status as a well-known hero, not only from his time with Embla, but also as a King of Nohr.

Xander supposed he wouldn't be a hero otherwise.

As dinner rolled around, the heroes gathered in the cafeteria. As Xander settled down to eat, a sudden commotion caught his eye. Several heroes were gathered at a table, with hushed whispers darting around like leaves in the wind.

The Summoner-Xander still had trouble thinking of them as Kiran-stood up and cleared their throat loudly to catch everyone's attention.

"Ike, as well as Soren, have asked that they be allowed to eat in a room separate from the cafeteria, and I have granted their request. So, uh, from now on, they will not be eating here. If you wish to talk to them about something, and can't find them, then you can ask me. Otherwise, things will continue as normal."

Xander felt a bit of disappointment at the announcement, but after seeing how many heroes wanted to talk to the legendary hero yesterday, he supposed he couldn't really blame him. But that was a matter that didn't concern him.

Someone slid into a chair beside him, holding their own plate of food. Xander turned his head to see Laslow flashing him a wink before stuffing his mouth full of roast beef.

Diligently ignoring his retainer's table manners, Xander decided to ask some questions, remembering his conversation with Saizo, Gerome, and Niles.

"Laslow, what do you think of Askr?"

Laslow looked somewhat startled by the question, trailing his eyes over various heroes in a seemingly nervous way.

"Ah, well, milord, it's very nice. So many lovely new ladies to chat up!" He smiled dreamily. Xander had long since learned to ignore Laslow's...flirtatiousness, and tried a different angle.

"Oh? Made any friends yet?"

"Well...I'm afraid not, milord. But don't worry, I have plenty here already!" Laslow's mouth twitched in an awkward smile, but there was not a trace of happiness in his eyes.

Xander started on another question, but Laslow had suddenly acquired a very distinct interest in his food, and continuously ate until the plate was empty. 

"I'm feeling rather tired, milord. So I'll get going to bed now." Laslow got up, doing a little twirl as he skipped away. Xander blinked, shocked. He wasn't an expert on the art of dance, but he now realized why he'd been so captivated by Olivia's dance.

It was very similar to the one Laslow did. Nearly the exact same, in fact.

_What does this mean?_

Dark thoughts circulated his head, only to be cut off because Laslow couldn't, _wouldn't_. He wasn't that kind of person.

But Xander realized that he knew a lot less about his retainer than he'd intially thought, and he was left feeling more confused and suspicious than ever. 

After dinner was over, Xander also retired to their shared room for the night. Laslow was sound asleep, though Xander suspected he'd wake up later for a bit of night dancing.

Before heading to the other bed, he paused, seeing something on the table. It was a drawing, obviously by Laslow. The shapes looked familiar.

Upon closer look, Xander realized why. On the paper were three detailed pictures. One, a shield-like image with bright colored gems he didn't recognize. But the other two...

Xander traced the edges, recalling his memory. It was Gerome's Mask, he was sure. The other was a fan, the very same one Olivia had.

Laslow shifted in his sleep, muttering about fans and a lake.

Xander decided to go to sleep before things got even more confusing. He could sort it out in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Lol, I didn't realize I was writing from Xander's point of view until I finished the first sentence and took a look at it. Originally, this was all Laslow's p.o.v but then I was like screw it and decided to make this a thing. Next chapter should be in Saizo or Gerome's p.o.v., I guess. Niles probably won't get as much screen time as those three, though he will pop in occasionally to provide information or be an asshole. Whatever he feels like doing. Who knows, maybe I'll do one with him and Odin(And I got a Leo on the Geneology banner while aiming for Lene...meh.)
> 
> 2\. For those of you wondering why Saizo of all people in playing a major part in this, in Revelations he and Laslow have a support conversation. I found it quite interesting, and since it touches upon the issue of the Awakening trio's past I decided to make him a major player. He told Laslow, and I quote "I won't give up until I've delved into all the secrets of your past." So yeah, something tells me he'd want to be in on this.
> 
> 3\. Gerome...I've always associated the two with each other in Awakening. He's one of the few people to see Inigo/Laslow's night dancing, and forgive me for this, but their harvest scramble conversation sounds gay as fuck. Not saying I'm shipping those two, I actually prefer Xanlow, but seriously, go check it out. This story doesn't have any definitive pairings yet anyway. I was really glad they introduced him in tempest trials. He's not amazing as a combat unit, but I built him for fun, and he performs pretty decently in Flier Emblem(Though I recently got a Minerva and Bride Sanaki, so his spot's kinda contested for. Believe it or not, he was actually my best flying unit for a while, says a lot about my lack of luck with fliers. Until Bridal Bloom rolled around and I got Minverva and B!Sanaki, but also B!Ninian as well, which I was very happy about). I included him as part of the main cast because of that. I didn't want to fit Olivia in this role, because I don't think she's very suited to it. She'll definitely be popping up though, that's a given.
> 
> 4\. "Fans and a lake", which Laslow muttered during his sleep at the end, is a reference to Minerva the Wyvern being a fan of his dancing, and Gerome liking it as well. They saw him dancing by a lake. So, it's not the kind of fan Olivia uses in her PA!costume, though you can take it as such.
> 
> 5\. Yes, the shield-like image is the Fire Emblem. The Awakening one, anyway.
> 
> This took longer than it should have, like usual. But I have high hopes, since the crushing force that is school is finally gone.


	3. Incomprehenseble

Saizo wasn't sure what to think of Askr.

He had no reason to be here, really. Kagero was here, as was Kaze, but ultimately his duty was to Lord Ryoma and Lord Ryoma was not here, therefore he should not be here.

Yet something about this place, the castle, variety of heroes, the Order-they all seemed to work together to give him a nagging sensation, as if it _was_ his duty to be here. And so, Saizo reasoned, it wouldn't hurt to stay for a bit. After all, the war was over, and his lord had plenty more competent people back home to help him.

Which is how he found himself slipping through the shadows at night with another figure, thinking of the circumstances while simultaneously keeping vigil for any unwanted intruders.

"Saizo?" He tilted his head. The sound came from in front of him. _How did he get there?_ Perhaps he underestimated the boy.

"What is it, Sothe?"

"There's someone here...he's walking through the courtyard..." Interesting.

"Can you make out anything else?"

"He's humming a bit...wait. He's that guy you sometimes talk to at dinner. The one who flirts a lot." Oh.

"Go on without me. I'll resolve this."

There was a hesitent moment from Sothe, before the faint shift of shadows signaled his departure. Saizo stalked along the walls and dropped down soundlessly, making his way to Laslow.

The melody was unfamiliar to Saizo, like everyting else about the strange dancer. It had a sad, haunting tone, as if the composer had seen unspeakable trageties, and poured them out into this one sorrowful tune.

Laslow himself was simply walking along the path, flowers stirring on either side of him as the winds breezed by. The faint moonlight seemed to highlight the scene. Oddly melancholy, even to someone like Saizo.

"What are you doing?" He asked instead. The humming abruptly broke off. Laslow paused in his stroll, looking at him. His eyes, though partially hidden by his hair and further obscured by night's shadows, still expressed a tired and somewhat frightened look.

"I couldn't sleep, you know? Just decided to take a little midnight walk, the flowers look very pretty right now, don't you think?" Laslow smiled.

The flowers _were_ pretty, but Saizo wasn't concerned with that in the slightest. The thing was, he knew Laslow often took walks or even danced in the middle of the night. It was a common habit of his, even back when they were with the army. He couldn't justify that there was something wrong, _even though he knew there was._

"I suppose." He replied stiffly instead. "But do tell the night patrol sometimes. I know your're part of most of them, but when you aren't it's quite confusing."

"Oh, alright." Laslow continued his walking again, with a slightly faster and more agitated pace. "I'll tell Kiran, and they'll relay the message."

Saizo watched as he walked around a corner and disappeared from sight. He stood there for a moment, lost in thought, before shaking his head and slipping back into the shadows to join Sothe.

~*~

Gerome was back again. Saizo watch as he hovered around their table, unable to decide whether or not to join them.

"I can see you. If you want to come, then come!" Saizo snapped towards his direction. Gerome's mask hid any expression, but his posture told of slight surprise. Nonetheless, he headed towards them.

"Laslow, this is Gerome." Saizo said, as Gerome sat down. Laslow smiled and nodded and introduced himself. Saizo could see nervousness in the way he talked, which only grew as Gerome replied. It was different from the kind he expressed when he usually met new people, more tense somehow. More evident, though Saizo doubted anyone else here could see it.

"I must go now. It's been a pleasure talking with you, Gerome!" Laslow said after a while. He hurriedly picked up his half empty plate and walked-ran away. His tone and posture screamed _no, it hasn't_ , and Saizo wondered why Laslow was so skittish around Gerome. They shouldn't have any connection at all.

Just then Xander joined them, still looking a bit frazzled.

"What was that about?" He asked, setting down his plate.

"I must agree. Breakfast hasn't even started." Gerome seemed put off, though Saizo found it rather hard to accurately read him.

"Well, maybe he is up earlier than usual. Maybe he has something important to do." Saizo suggested. It wasn't improbable.

"Nevertheless, I fell I must apologize for my retainer's attitude, however unintentional." Xander sighed.

"What kind of king apologizes for their own retainer?" Gerome asked. Saizo had to agree it was ridiculous. Something like this would never be acceptable for Lord Ryoma, as well as him and Kagero. Then again, everything about King Xander's retainers is ridiculous...

"Me, I suppose. But I've gotten used to it." Xander replied. He showed no anger, and Saizo wasn't sure whether to be admirable of his tolerence, or annoyed by his lenience. After all, neither Laslow nor Peri acted like a retainer should, and Saizo was still a bit mystified at how someone like Xander could keep them around.

"Hmm." Gerome continued eating. Xander shifted a bit, and Saizo saw him pull something out of a pocket.

"By the way, could you take a look at this?" Xander smoothed out a piece of paper, laying it on the table. Saizo leaned in.

Gerome choked a bit. Swallowing down his food, Saizo could guess his eyes were narrowed at the pictures.

"Where did you get this?" He asked, with a hint of hostility now.

"Laslow drew it." Xander said simply. "I was simply wondering why he would draw your mask."

"I have no idea." Gerome snapped shortly. He pause, as if hesitant, before adding, "but the fan looks like the one someone from my world uses..."

"That would be Olivia?" Saizo suggested, recognizing the fan. He'd encountered the dancer as well. Pretty much anyone who's been to the training tower has.

"Yes." Gerome fidgeted, still looking at the drawing.

"Do you know the third one?" Xander asked. Gerome shook his head slowly.

"I...no. But I'm here to ask you about something, actually." Xander blinked, obviously surprised. Saizo wondered what they would know that Gerome would be interested.

"What is it?" Xander folded up the paper and tucked it back in his pocket.

"Have you ever heard of anyone named Inigo, Owain, or Severa?"

Saizo had personally never heard the strange names, and neither had Xander, judging by his reply.

"No, I'm afraid not. Why the inquiry?"

"They-I'm looking for them." Gerome said finally. "They disappeared a while ago."

"Why would we know about them? They're from from your world, after all." Saizo said. Something about this wasn't right.

"Well, because they way they disappeared, it's so strange. Like they were at one place, and then suddenly gone."

"You think they went to another world?" Xander said curiously. Saizo's interest was peaked as well. Could someone even do that?

"Maybe." Gerome said sullenly. "Look, I'll trust you two on this, okay? Everyone else had given up, including me, until I was...recruited. From that Tempest thing. And I thought, if something like that can happen and bring me to this world, then maybe something similar happened to them. And then there's Kiran to consider."

Saizo pondered over this for a moment. Gerome's idea did have its merits. After all, with so many heroes from so many worlds here, at Askr, who's to say people couldn't find a way to travel to other worlds?

He suddenly wondered if he'd encountered anyone back in the World of Fates that didn't belong.

"There's no one here by those names." Xander pointed out. Gerome sighed, and Saizo was reminded of the same tired posture Laslow had.

"I don't think they went to this world. I think they went to another one." He paused. "Maybe your world."

"Why?" Saizo asked immiedietly. Gerome looked away. "I can't say." He muttered. "Just think about it, alright? And please don't tell anyone."

Saizo was very intrigued, but also frustrated. How could they be expected to help if Gerome wouldn't tell them everything? _And why did he come to them?_

"I have to feed Minvera now." Gerome stood up, picking up his plate, and walked away. Saizo watch him leave with growing interest, and many, many questions.

"I think Laslow might know something about this." Xander suddenly said.

"It's possible." Saizo stopped himself from saying any more. In all the chaos, he'd nearly forgotten that ultimately, Xander was the Norhian King, and therefore he couldn't be fully trusted, even if Hoshido and Nohr were technically allies now.

Still, he'd like to figure out how Laslow might be connected to this. And if anyone from the World of Awakening was truely in the World of Fate...Saizo shuddered to think of the concequences. Were they spies planning an attack, doing something else nefarious, or just there by accident? Saizo dearly hoped it was the last. Suddenly, he had an urge to go back to Hoshido, and make sure Lord Ryoma was alright.

_Not yet._ He reminded himself. _Get to the bottom of this first._

"I must go now." Xander suddenly said. He looked as if he'd just thought of something. Like Gerome, he also got up and walked away, this time towards the opposite direction.

Sazio sat there alone for a moment, briefly wondering if he really should be getting into this mess. After all, he had no real evidence that Laslow was connected to the disappearances, or that he was up to something that might harm Hoshido. Didn't he prove himself by saving Lord Ryoma?

But Saizo had also promised that he's get to the bottom of this, and it was something he'd put off since the war ended, with all the lack of progress and separation of the army.

He had to do something.

~*~

Which was how he found himself stalking Laslow.

Saizo didn't like calling it stalking when it came to Laslow, but what else was he supposed to call it? He'd done it his whole life anyway, but somehow it felt wrong doing it to an ally, and friend. 

_Maybe not friend._ He reminded himself.

But Laslow didn't do anything alarming or particularly suspicious, though he looked far more jumpy and lost in thought than normal. Saizo could tell he was missing something, but he couldn't tell _what,_ which made him very, very frustrated.

Several days of this yielded no results, though Laslow was spending more and more time dancing at night, and less and less time awake during the day. Which clashed rather annoyingly with Saizo's schedule.

Perhaps, he reasoned as he perched on a tree branch, still observing, he was simply observing the wrong person. If Laslow couldn't show him anything, then there might be someone else who can.

Gerome's routine was very different from Laslow's, and thankfully much easier to follow. He talked little, but when he did he often did so with heroes from his own world. There was a Pegasus Knight he had first thought was Selena, but at closer examination revealed slightly different looks and very different personalities.

Other than that, no one even remotely familiar.

However, Saizo did hear several subjects which interested and confused him. Gerome sometimes talked to a young woman called Morgan about time travel and the future, little snippets that make an incomplete story.

But Gerome also didn't reveal much, and Saizo could tell he wasn't going to. Whatever he knew, he was keeping it bottled in his mind.

So Saizo tried a different approach.

"Laslow." Saizo began. He'd caught him dancing again in the courtyard, and figured now would be the best time to approach, when no one else could hear.

"Oh! Saizo, lovely night, right?" Laslow waved a bit, but barely paused in his dance. How that Saizo looked closer, he realized the style was not only strange and unfamilar, but also oddly reminiscent.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Saizo paused. "Laslow."

"Hm?"

"Have you ever heard of anyone named Inigo, Owain, or Severa?"

There it was. Laslow's eyes widened, and he very clearly stumbled, nearly falling on his face before straightning himself up again.

"Why do you ask?" Laslow sounded strained.

"Don't avoid the question."

"Well, I suppose I've heard those names before. But really, why do you ask?"

"Really? Where" Saizo pressed. Laslow cut off his dancing and looked at him with dark eyes. His cheerful demenor was gone.

"Don't avoid the question." He snapped. Saizo blinked, somewhat shocked. He'd never heard Laslow speak in a tone like that before, and it greatly unsettled him.

"Gerome told me." Saizo decided it would be best if he knew. Hopefully, it wouldn't contribute to his strange change of attitude.

Laslow took a deep breath, once, twice, thrice.

"This...conversation is over." He walked away, picking up the pace until Saizo was sure he was running. The ninja didn't follow him.

~*~

Laslow was definetly connected. He knew something. 

The next night, Saizo went to the courtyard again. Laslow wasn't there. He wasn't there the night after that, or after that. Something told him Laslow was going elsewhere.

Saizo ran through all the possibilities in his head. _But why, how?_ Should Xander know?

Laslow was avoiding him now, and Saizo had several theories but no concrete proof. But in particular, one stood out in his head.

It frustrated him, made him angry that he couldn't prove it. Because he wasn't the right person to prove it. Maybe Xander could, but not him. Except Saizo wanted to be the person to figure it out.

But he can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this which is why it's so bad ahhhhhh
> 
> Saizo is easy and hard to write all at the same time. Don't let me down, Gerome. The middle chapters are always the worst. Also it's derailing from the summary in a spetacularly failing fashion.
> 
> Laslow's sudden change of attitude: I mean, the bad future timeline had to do some mental damage to the children, and we know Inigo hides his pain and doubts behind a smiling face. I feel like all the Awakening children can have a serious and dark side, because you have to sometimes to survive a world like that.


	4. Insubstantial

Few heroes came to Askr in the way Gerome did. Sucked into a mish-mash of worlds and forced to battle for his life. It didn't help that Grima was in the center, smiling creepily and taunting Chrom.

Kiran and his team found him, trying to naviagte the floating islands and chaotic winds with Minerva. Apparently, this was called the "Tempest", a strange combination of various different worlds that sometimes took their occupants with them.

Gerome accepted their offer. How could he not? What else could he do, besides go with them to somewhere less chaotic, more peaceful? Askr was the only way out.

He was given the choice to go back to his world(World of Awakening, they called it), but he declined on the account that many familiar faces were already here.

_Besides, they don't need you._ A small voiced had whispered. _You don't belong. You'll have a replacement soon, so what's the point in going back?_

Morgan was the only one of the future children also here. She had been summoned very recently, hopping along the path with several other heroes. A brown-haired swordsman, a young girl with blond hair and cheerful attitude, and a young man with a bow and one of the most ridiculous outfits Gerome's ever seen. 

He talked to her, sometimes, but they were never particularly close. What they shared in common was the bad future they helped prevent, and neither of them wanted to talk about that for too long.

Gerome was on patrol when he saw him. He was causually strolling down the path, sword hanging from his side, seemingly not a care in the world.

He nearly fell off Minerva. Thankfully, they were flying from above, and he passed not noticing either of them.

Upon looking closer, Gerome could almost be sure it _wasn't_ him, but something kept nagging at the back of his mind.

It didn't take too long to find out his name: Laslow. He was from the World of Fate, retainer to King Xander of Nohr. All this was unfamiliar to him, but a few details put Gerome on the edge again.

Firstly, he danced. At least, that's how to rumors go. Apparently, no one's ever caught him in the act. 

Secondly, while he was from the World of Fate, no one was sure _where_ exactly.

Thirdly, he was a womanizer. And his way of flirting was very similar to the way Inigo flirted.

_Inigo._

The name sent shivers down Gerome's spine.

It had been years since the three disappeared, and most had given up on the hope that they were coming back. But coming here, Gerome was suddenly invested in another question.

Where did they go?

At first, it seemed that they'd disappeared without a trace. But now, in this castle with so many heroes, he got a possible answer.

Another world.

But they weren't here, which meant they could have gone to any one of the numerous other worlds. The parallels between Laslow and Inigo were so striking that Gerome found himself often seeking him when ever dinner came around.

He usually talked to a man named Saizo, or someone called Niles. They both seemed to be retainers as well, one for another king and one for a prince.

Gerome wondered what kind of king would hire someone like Laslow as a retainer. He seemed to sleep through most of the day, was a womanizer(and even that he couldn't do properly) and had seemingly none of the skills a retainer needed. Then again, Inigo was like that and his battle prowess was not something to joke about.

Things got more confusing as said king also joined the army. Xander was tall and imposing, seeming unapproachable like Chrom, but for far different reasons.

He did not seem like the type to hire someone like Laslow.

Gerome's talk with him did nothing to help. Laslow was jittery the entire conversation, and obviously hiding something. But if he recognized Gerome, he showed no signs of it. Saizo was no help, observing them the entire time.

Gerome figured out Saizo's spying just before he stopped, which was frustrating and made him want to take a complaint to Kiran. But Kiran had better things to do than sort out drama, and so Gerome remained quiet and resolved to do things on his own.

First of all, the connection between Inigo and Laslow. It was unmistakable, but Gerome had no way to prove it. No clear cut evidence, and there was stll the possibility that he was too hopeful, that he was just imagining things.

But even people from Laslow's world-Xander, Niles, Saizo, had all voiced suspicions, and Gerome could see they were not unfounded. The drawing did all the more to convince him. Why would Laslow know about the Fire Emblem? He had to find out. Once Saizo stopped his activities, Gerome decided he had to start his.

And as much as he hated to admit it, there was only one viable thing he could do the forward the case.

"King Xander." Gerome didn't bother with bowing. Xander wasn't his king, and they weren't in his kingdom. At Askr, Gerome felt that all heroes were equals.

And the whole Grima business sort of ruined his ability to deal with stuffy nobles and royals.

Thankfully, Xander didn't seem to take offense.

"What is it, Gerome?" His tone was formal, in the way nobility was trained talk. Gerome wasted no time. The sooner he could get this one done the better.

"Where did Laslow come from?"

_If his theory was true..._

The question caught Xander off guard.

"Why do you ask?" The king's tone was wary now. Gerome couldn't blame him.

"He..." Gerome hesitated. "He knows things he shouldn't."

"Like what?"

Gerome didn't like, but he'd gone too far now. Sacrifices would have to be made.

"I'll tell you if you answer my questions."

"So a bargain, then." Xander didn't sound adverse to idea.

"Yes." That was essentially what it boiled down to. Neither could fully trust one another, but cooperation was needed in order to get what they both want.

_Answers._

Xander got up and gestured for him to follow.

"The cafeteria is not a suitible place to hold this conversation. Let us go somewhere less crowded."

~*~

The courtyard was one of Minerva's favorite places to hang out, and Gerome's as well. The rows of flowers and soft wind had a calming effect, and Gerome was not the only one to think so. A few other heroes were here, but the courtyard's large size, open space, many corners, and twisting paths made it much more difficult to overhear conversation, especially if you were making an effort to hide it.

"So, you will tell me what you know about this mystery if I tell you what I know of Laslow's origins?"

Gerome found a new note in Xander's voice. It was desperation. A note he knew all too well.

For a moment he wondered if it was right to do this behind Laslow's back, but Gerome quickly shook the thought off.

"Yes. I'll even start, if you want." Gerome was also desperate. He _had_ to bring an ending to this. But his voice betrayed nothing. He's had far more practice.

"It's fine." Xander sighed. "I don't know much of Laslow's origins, but I do know he's not from Nohr or Hoshido, the two biggest and most influential kingdoms in our world. He and Selena-a retainer of my sister's-just appeared one day. It was-" Xander paused. A somewhat sad look came over his face.

"It was in a competition. To the public it was just entertainment, but the real purpose was to pick out potentials retainers for me and my siblings. Laslow won. In fact, he and Selena easily tore through the rest of the competitors. Only the last battle, the one between them, lasted longer than three minutes. Everyone was shocked. Laslow told me later 'nobles never expect mere commoners to make a name for themselves.'"

Gerome racked through his memories, feeling like he was missing something.

"That drawing you showed me." He started. "I-lied. About not recognizing all three pictures. One is my mask, one is Olivia's fan, and the third-it's the Fire Emblem."

Xander started.

"Fire Emblem? That sounds familiar."

"It shouldn't." Gerome frowned. "It's a relic that belongs to the Exalt of Ylisse, and was used to defeat the fell dragon Grima."

"That doesn't sound familiar, but the name does." Xander clairified. "There are legends in my worlds surrounding something called the Fire Emblem, but it's a combination of swords and magic, I think."

"Probably a coincidence then." Though Gerome did wonder...

"Anyway, that's what Laslow was drawing." Gerome continued. "It's a thing from out world, and since you didn't recognize it I assume it's not known in the World of Fate?"

Xander shook his head.

"I suppose I should mention, I do know one thing about Laslow's home nation." Xander reached for hilt of his sword, gripping it tightly as if remembering something painful. "He once told me that their royal family all had a birthmark, that symbolized their royal lineage. He was curious as to whether it's the same for Nohr."

Gerome's heart dropped.

"Wha-but." He frowned. Could that be Ylisse? If Laslow really was...

Xander was looking at him expectantly. _Laslow is his retainer. He should know._

"I think Laslow is from my world." Gerome confessed. _What about Owain and Severa?_

The questions keep piling up.

"Your world?" Xander clearly did not expect that. Gerome watch as he put things together.

"You mentioned people-Inigo, Owain, and Severa. You think..."

"I think Laslow is Inigo. But I'm not sure, it's just a theory. They seem so similar, yet so different." Gerome didn't know what else to say. Xander looked speechless as well.

Someone cleared their throat.

Saizo raised an eyebrow at them, as if daring them to comment on his sudden appearance. Or...

"How long have you been here?" Xander demanded.

"I've been following you two since you left the cafeteria." Saizo said. "I'm quite glad I did. Before you get too mad, you should know that I have something to add to this investiation."

"So you've been tailing Xander instead. I should have known." Gerome let out a barely audible sigh.

"Of course. I couldn't solve this on my own, after all." Saizo shifted into a more noticeable position. "You see, unlike you two I took a step further and actually _asked_ Laslow what he knew about the names Inigo, Owain, and Severa. His reaction was quite revealing."

Gerome's mind raced. Xander leaned closer.

"He said he's heard the names before, but kept pressing me on where I heard the names. I gave him your name, Gerome. Then, when I asked what he knew about them, Laslow just ended the conversation and walked away. He wasn't very happy with the whole thing."

Gerome remained silent for a moment before looking up at the sky. Walking along a path, ignoring Xander and Saizo calls, he whistled. A few moments later, loud wingbeats greeted him. He climbed up on Minerva's back and they flew away, circling the Askr Castle as the sun set, casting it's brilliant hue around them.

~*~

Gerome slowed Minverva down. While she could see perfectly in the darkness, he could not. But the darkness did magnify the tune that Gerome was hearing. A tune he knew all too well.

He blinked, trying to adjust his eyes. While the moonlight helped, he was had trouble seeing while moving at high speeds. Minverva suddenly did a somersault and glided down.

They were in the forest behind Askr Castle. Gerome often took Minverva here to hunt deer and exercise, but he'd never come during the night before. The moonlight cast itself over the dark canopy, and reflected off of the many lakes in the area. Gerome hadn't realized just how many there were. The light bouncing off their surface made them seem like luminescent marbles, bobbing in a sea of dark green leaves.

Decending lower, Gerome saw what had made Minerva so excited.

Someone was dancing by one of the lakes. In a flash, Gerome realized what he had missed.

_"Really? Then how did you also manage to be at the edge of that lake last night?"_

_"How did you-Gerome, tell me you weren't..."_

_"Watching you dance?"_

_"Argh! This is so embarrassing! ...And creepy! Next time say something! Don't just watch from the shadows!"_

_"Perhaps I will. Next time."_

It was unmistakably Inigo. And Laslow.

Gerome didn't know what to think. Was he suppose to go down there and demand he explain? Just go away and tell Xander in the morning? How did Inigo end up as a retainer in the World of Fate?

Minerva decided for him. Hissing excitedly, she flew down and circled Laslow.

"Wha-ah!" Laslow flailed a bit as Minerva swooped, her belly just brushing his hair. Gerome steadied her and got off.

"Oh, Gerome!" Laslow looked at him nervously. "Fancy seeing you out here!"

"Inigo."

"..."

" _Inigo._ "

"...fine. What do you want?"

Gerome sucked in a deep breath. His hands shook. Minerva looked at then curiously, understanding that something was going down, but not knowing what.

In the beginning, it was speculation. Then, at Askr, it was hypothesis. Xander and Saizo brought evidence for theories. But he could never be sure. Even when Saizo joined in, he couldn't be sure. Even seeing him dancing at the lake, humming that tune, a small part of him had whispered _coincidence_.

This was not a coincidence. _What do you want?_ This was confirmation.

"WHY?!" Gerome yelled, not caring if he woke everyone in the castle, though that was unlikely.

"Why what?"

_What has happened to him? He's changed so much._

"Why are you doing this? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell anyone? _Why are you avoiding us, Inigo?_ " Gerome's voice shook. Laslow-no, Inigo's face was unwavering. After all those days of stuttering, nervous looks, it was strange. The jumpiness was gone, and replaced by resolve and certainty.

"My name is Laslow, and I'm not going back."

"What do you mean? Why won't you talk to us?"

"Gerome, I'm distancing myself from the World of Awakening as much as possible. I-" His voice broke off. "I'm not going back to that world."

"What do you mean?" Gerome pressed. He wasn't sure he'd ever talked so much at once in his life. "Why did you leave?"

Inigo took a deep breath. And he explained everything. Anankos, their mission, the false names and appearances, the war, and how he was summoned in the aftermath.

"We _were_ given a way back." Inigo said finally. "I don't know about the others, but I'm not going back."

"Why not?" Gerome demanded. "Your mission is done, isn't it?"

"Yes, but-" Inigo swallowed. "I can't leave King Xander. There's no place for me in Ylisse or Regna Ferox, but there is in Nohr, or wherever Xander decides to go."

"But there is a place for you in our world." Gerome insisted. "We'll alw-"

"Don't fool yourself, Gerome." Inigo snapped. Tears were welling at the corner of his eyes. "Has baby you been born yet? How about me? What about everyone else?"

Gerome opened his mouth, but couldn't speak. He felt like an idiot.

"Our parents don't need two versions of us. Why do you think Owain, Severa, and I left in the first place? Our time in that world was over, and we accepted because there was no longer a need for us there. The World of Fate needed us more that the World of Awakening. That was true when we left, and is still true now."

"But-" Gerome couldn't deny it. It was true. That had been the hidden reason he'd stayed in Askr. He was needed here more.

"That's why I can't go back. And after so long, I was afraid...afraid of what you all might say." Inigo took a step back. "Ever since seeing mother here, I've been so conflicted. Should I approach her? If I do, what will I tell her? That her son has abandoned her for another world, another king? Does she still think of me as her son?"

"Of course she does!" Gerome replied, shocked Inigo would think that way. Inigo's eyes met his.

"You don't know that. I've heard their conversations. They've practically forgotten about us. All her love would be dedicated to baby me." Inigo let out a small chuckle. "And that's the way it should be. She didn't recognize me when she walked by. And..."

"And what?" Gerome asked.

"I was hoping, if I did this long enough." Inigo trembled a bit. "That I could forget everything that happened back in our...old timeline."

Gerome stilled.

He couldn't argue with that.

~*~

Inigo was back to his cheerful flirty self the next morning, and if it weren't for the fact that Gerome had been pulled aside to talk some more, he would have doubted the conversation last night had actually happened.

"Please don't tell." The dancer begged. Gerome bit his lip, not sure what to say. Was it really his business whether to tell or not?

"I-won't say anything to anyone from the World of Awakening." He began slowly.

"Oh than-"

"On the condition that you tell Xander and Saizo. They've been hounding after both of us about this."

A guilty look crossed Inigo's eyes.

"Yeah...I noticed." He mumbled. "But-"

"If you truly are loyal to Xander, then you will have to tell him eventually." Gerome said. "And they deserve to know."

"Alright." Inigo said finally. "I'll tell them." 

Gerome let out a breath he didn't he'd been holding.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay? Another chapter?
> 
> 1\. A lot is taken from the Laslow and Xander support, as well as the Gerome and Inigo harvest scramble conversations. Like Laslow asking about the brand, or the dancing by the lake and Minerva liking Inigo's dancing.
> 
> 2\. Whooo the main body is done. Next up is Laslow's point of view again, followed by Olivia's and Niles' for the next chapter. The final chapter will be for Odin and Selena, who show up after this whole mess.
> 
> 3\. Also, mild post-tramatic stress disorder for a few of the Awakening Children. I mean, statistically, at least one or two should have it. Seeing your parents die and then the world getting torn apart by an evil dragon definitely has psycological effects on a young mind. I mean, they were children at that time! All of them were affected, but I decided to have it linger especially on Inigo.
> 
> 4\. That tune Laslow was humming-I'd say it's something Brady composed. Feel free to pretend it's one of the songs from Awakening.


	5. Indecisive

The first thing he remembered was strands of bright pink hair. He'd reached out curiously, trying to grab them. Olivia had giggled, pulling them out of the way and holding him up.

"Isn't he cute?" She smiled at the person beside her. He had nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder.

A few years went by, and Inigo's memories of those happy times were shadowed by a darkened sky and bloodstained body. It had been Gerome who'd first reached him, and pulled him away-away from the hordes that were stepping over her, tattered arms reaching out to grab him also, and drag him down to be with her.

Sometimes, when things became unbearable, when they were surrounded with nowhere to go and darkness at every turn a small part of him wished he had joined her.

Inigo had tried not to dwell on those thoughts for long.

They soon found the other children, and finally Lucina. She was their leader-the one who held them together in the ravaged world, their one hope. They went back in time-and got separated, like the bumbling idiots they were, and were found by Chrom's army.

When Inigo saw Olivia again-no words could describe the rush of emotion he felt. The relief, the wonder, the joy, as well as the sadness and dread when he realized this was not his mother. She would have Inigo, but not this Inigo. The Inigo that was him.

His mother was dead.

So when Anankos came and offered them a place, a mission in another world, far from their own, away from the memories and painful reminders, he pounced. As did Severa-with her inferiority complex-and Owain, with his taste for adventure. No one needed them here-in this timeline where they already existed, but this other world. This other world, Inigo-no- _Laslow_ , believed they could carve something out.

Anankos gave them the orbs, of course. A way to get back. Back to the bad timeline, or the one they interfered in-they weren't sure. Laslow didn't pay much attention, and after a while with Xander he discarded all thoughts of going back. This world-World of Fate, was far, far better.

Askr wasn't bad either. Until the sight of the others dredged up memories he'd long since buried when he'd arrived in the World of Fate, all those years ago.

In hindsight, it might of been his own fault. If he'd just stuck with those memories, however painful and horrifying, acknowledging them instead of shoving them aside and trying his hardest-and succeeding-to forget, then maybe it wouldn't have had such an impact. But years of not thinking about them, and then having it all slapped in his face-Laslow wasn't sure what else to do but try to avoid anything associated with the World of Awakening.

Obviously-so obviously that he wanted to slap himself for his stupid, childish mentality, he didn't succeed. After a few for encounters, he scribbled something. Carelessly-side by side. What an idiot he was, in this sorry state. It was impossible, especially when Gerome started to hound him. And he thought Saizo was bad enough.

Gerome. Of course it would be Gerome-the first of the other children he'd found. Talking to him brought back horrible, horrible days. But also good ones, like when he put butter in his tent-or flirted with him as his wingman. All their silly conversations, as numerous as the serious, life-threatening situations they face.

Ultimately, that was what opened him up. The reminder that for everything bad that happened in that world, there was also something good. By shutting out all the awful experiences, he'd also shut out the good ones. The ones that had kept him on his feet when there was seemingly no hope.

And in that regards, he really was an idiot. 

"Inigo?" Gerome prompted.

"Laslow." He corrected, not really think about it.

"Laslow?" Laslow snapped out of his hazy state, blinking. "Oh. Hello, Gerome!" He remembered to smile just in time.

"Right. Laslow, remember yesterday?"

How could he possibly forget?

"Of course I do." Laslow shifted his feet. He was sure Gerome's eyes were twitching behind that mask now.

"And?" Laslow sighed, his smile fading for just a moment. Xander was out on patrol, and Saizo-well, no one could be quite sure where Saizo was. But it was almost dinner, which meant all the heroes would be gathered together in the cafeteria.

What did he think of this? What this feeling in his chest dread or relief? Laslow wasn't sure, but as the moments ticked by he grew more concerned. What would they think? Should he tell them together or separately?

They entered the large, spacious room.

Everything looked so normal. But Laslow didn't feel normal. He felt like this was one of the most important days in his life.

Saizo was sitting by himself. He didn't look to surprised when Gerome and Laslow joined him.

"Will I finally get the full story now?" He asked, tapping the table in an almost impatient way. Laslow gulped.

"Err-how much do you know?"

"You two have been talking about stuff all day. I can't help but overhear a few conversations." Saizo waved. "But I must say, this whole time traveling business has had me quite confused.

_Of course he's been spying on us._

Laslow cast one last suffering glance at Gerome before beginning to explain. He mostly glossed over most the bad timeline, explaining the time travel and how they prevented it instead. Then he explained how they-Odin, Selena, and him, were called by Anankos to go the World of Fate and help.

"Why?" Saizo asked after he was finished. He didn't have too much of a reaction, though that could just be because of his ninja...ness.

"Why what?"

"Why did you agree to go? To leave everything and everyone you've ever known and go to this foreign world?"

Laslow was silent for a moment. Gerome looked at him through his mask.

"I-I can't explain that to you." He choked out. What was wrong with him? No, wait-he knew.

"Why not?" Saizo asked, narrowing his eyes. _The memories. Grima. Why._

"Is it really any of your business?" Laslow asked instead. He forced a confident grin on his face. Dear Naga, it hurt just to do that.

"Of course it is!" Saizo slammed a hand on the table, eliciting a small flinch from Laslow and a noise of surprise from Gerome.

"If you have any intention to harm Hoshido or my lord and I don't know about it, you can bet I will find out-"

"So that's what you're worried about." Laslow sighed. "Saizo, I swear I have no intentions of any kind towards Hoshido, unless Xander says so. And with the recent truce and Anankos situation, I don't think that going to happen."

Saizo looked calmer, though a suspicious glint was still in his eye. Laslow couldn't bring himself to care. After all, he wasn't the one who had to suffer through an apocalyptic world, watching both their parents die in front of them and fight impossible odds every day, losing more and more hope...

He didn't know the true meaning of despair. Inigo did. Gerome did. Owain and Severa and Lucina and Brady and Morgan and Laurent and Noire and Nah and Kjelle and Yarne and Cynthia-they all knew true despair. It was the feeling of knowing what will happen, how destruction will reign upon their world and they will watch, watch and watch as more and more people are swallowed up by the darkness and being helpless to doing anything to change it.

As much as he hated to admit it, Inigo was Laslow. And it was something Laslow never wanted to see again. No world deserved this.

And that-that, was the heroic reason he agreed to go. Not the only one, but the one he probably wanted history to record. The one that won't be recorded, because at his heart he was a cowardly man, who mostly went for selfish reasons. To escape a past that was becoming too much.

Saizo didn't need to know that.

"Fine." The ninja said finally. "But I'll be watching."

"Watch all you like." Laslow retorted, feeling oddly tired. Saizo's reaction he didn't care too much for, but Xander's was the one he truly feared.

~*~

For better or worse they could not find Xander. Laslow had eventually given up, finished his meal, and gone back to his room.

For a while, everything was silent. Xander wasn't here, and Laslow was debating on whether to tell him tonight or not. He laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Inevitably, the door opened. Footsteps sounded. Xander sighed, sitting down on his bed on the other side of the room.

"Milord." Laslow turned back around. Xander raised an eyebrow.

"Laslow. You're usually asleep around this time." 

"I suppose. But, um, I have something to tell you, milord." Laslow sat up, as quickly as he could. _Lots of somethings, like how I'm from another world-one that was destroyed by an ancient evil dragon god and how me and my friends time traveled to stop it and how another ancient evil dragon god transported us to your world to stop another disaster._

"Oh? Would this have anything to do with Gerome?" 

Laslow winced. Gerome had told him the general gist of him, Xander, and Saizo having conversations over him, but the masked wyvern rider had never specified what they talked about.

"I guess." He mumbled. Xander sighed, again, and began taking off his cloak as well as his armor. 

"Go ahead." 

Laslow bit his lip and looked down, before spilling. He talked fast, and tried not to look up and Xander's face, which surely must contain all the disappointment in the world. But Xander, unlike Saizo, had a lot more questions to ask. 

Laslow tried to answer them as honestly as he could, but inevitably, Xander had to ask the one he feared most. The same one Saizo asked, and the one he had refused to answer. With Saizo denying had been easy, but with Xander...

"Why would you agree to go on another dangerous quest after all that, to give up the security and peace?"

Laslow blinked. He could hear the slightly suspicious tone in his voice, like Saizo, but what was new was the note of betrayal in there as well. Laslow wanted to break apart under that note.

He steeled himself.

"I-I wanted to help." Laslow said finally. He knew just saying that was not enough to convince Xander. It was a terrible explanation, all by itself. "I saw what happened in my old timeline, O-Odin and Selena agreed-" He'd mostly glossed over their involvement, mentioning that they had known and that was about it. Would they be angry that he told? "So we thought, if we could prevent that from happening to another world, then we should."

Xander was silent for a moment.

"Did it also have to do with family?"

Laslow started. _How did he know that?_ Then, he mentally slapped himself for not thinking of this.

"I would know-you have the same tone and attitude as me when Corrin left." Xander continued. Laslow was silent. "I suppose you don't want to tell me. That's fine."

"I can't say I forgive you entirely for lying to me-to all of us, the whole time. But at least I understand some of your motivations. You once joked-or at least, I thought you joked-about a false name and appearance."

"Yes." Laslow said quietly. "Anankos did some minor changes to our appearance, and we changed our names. Gerome told you and Saizo the names, right?"

"Inigo, Owain, and Severa." Xander recited. "You would be Inigo?"

Laslow shifted.

"I _was_ Inigo. Now, I'm not so sure. Where does one end and the other begin? Are there distinctions at all?" He leaned back. Another problem, another confession.

"I feel more like Laslow than Inigo now. And I don't think that will change. Does that mean Inigo is gone? Dead?"

For a moment, there was complete silence in the room.

"I don't know the answer to those questions." Xander said finally. "But you will always be Laslow to me."

Laslow took a deep breath, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest, and only now had he realize it was there in the first place. Xander was still angry-and Laslow couldn't blame him. He had chosen to lie for years, after all, and the consequences are something he will have to live with.

But he could live with this. He could make the future better. Laslow couldn't let go of the past, and try as he might he couldn't forget it. But he could make sure it didn't take up his life, overwhelm him with fear and despair.

He smiled a bit, and for once he wasn't using it as a mask, to hide and pretend. He was never good at that anyway.

Xander looked a bit confused now at Laslow's sudden change of attitude, not knowing how long Laslow had struggled with the memories, and his identity.

"Thanks." Laslow replied, closing his eyes. Xander seemed unsure what to say to this.

"Well-your welcome?" He shook his head, and just managed to stifle a yawn. "Anyway, both of us should be sleeping right about now. We can talk more tomorrow."

Laslow, thankful he didn't have to end things on a more awkward note, fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this fic was originally going to be about the mental issues the Awakening children might have because of living through the apocalypse yeah that went pretty well mhm 10/10 execution
> 
> Okay. Great. Main body is done. Two more chapters to go and then finally I'm freeeeeeeeeee from this mess I've created. Maybe I'll take a break from muti-chapter Fire Emblem fics for a while. Just maybe. One-shots aren't nearly as worrying.
> 
> 1.Xanlow teasing? I do support the ship, but I am really, really bad at romance. Which includes writing romance. I think some ship tease is as far as I'll go. In any of my works. Unless there's a really good reason.


	6. Inexplicable

Olivia squeaked as the ground rushed to meet her, only to abruptly stop.

"Thanks, Fredrick." She sighed as the knight pulled her up. Something felt off. It wasn't just that she was this clumsy-with her dancing her movements had always been graceful, but the atmosphere felt strange in general.

They entered into the cafeteria. Olivia glanced around, taking in the sights. Nothing seemed different. Various heroes gathered around polished white tables, all eating and chatting a usual. Candles glowed from the walls and chandeliers. The Askrians and Kiran were gathered around their usual table.

As Olivia walked towards her usual spot, with Chrom and Cordelia, she caught wind of what seemed to be some argument. Between someone who looked familiar, and, to her surprise, Gerome.

"It's-agrhh. Gerome, I can't!"

"What do you mean, you can't? What's the worst that could happen?"

"She rejects me and and gets angry and then the worlds are doomed! Doomed!"

"Don't be so dramatic. You know she's not like that."

"..do I?"

Olivia felt a brief flash of sympathy for the young man. Oh, Laslow! That was his name. She's seen him a few times and even encountered him on a few occasions. A womanizer, if she remembered correctly.

 _Oh well, good to see he cares for those maidens._ Though she did wonder what Gerome was doing. He usually wasn't one to talk to unfamiliar people...

Oh well. Perhaps he's finally opening up his shell.

Olivia hummed as she sat down next to Chrom. After 30 minutes of small talk, she finished her meal and headed back to her room, which she shared with Azura.

And as she left the cafeteria, she still couldn't quite shake that feeling of unease. That something was watching her. Had been watching her the whole time. Something-or someone. 

~*~

Niles slung the bow back over his shoulder. Laslow's mother-if she could even be called that-was as uninteresting as it gets. A dancer, shy around strangers, somehow manages to be clumsy and graceful at the same time, and follows the same mentality most others do.

He stalked across the field, and began pulling the arrows out of the board, one by one.

He'd chosen not to get involved in this mystery so far. But that didn't mean he couldn't observe. And with the news of the two new heroes Kiran had just summoned from the ruins...

Laslow's background fascinated him. Odin's stories and conversations suddenly made so much more sense. He gripped the last arrow, standing still, unseen in the darkness.

Was he angry? It was never his nature to sympathize. But he supposed he could understand, in part, why they did what they did. The most important thing was how his lord would take this.

 _Leo_. He would forgive Odin, that was for sure. But that didn't mean he would be fine with the news. It would upset him a lot more.

Niles sighed, putting away the arrow. He picked his way out of the Training Stratums, towards the castle. The night patrols were easy enough to avoid. The trees behind castle provided dense cover, and he was a master of going undetected. Niles paused as a muted flapping sound grew louder, holding his breath as the silent whoosh of feathered wings passed overhead.

"All clear, Sanaki?"

"Yes, Ninian."

"What about you, Morgan?"

"All clear too!"

"Then let's find Cordelia and get some sleep."

The three pegasus riders flew on. Niles slipped across the clearing and quickly unlocked one of the back doors. After a few seconds, it closed with a quiet click.

He walked back to his room to get some rest, passing an asleep, unknowing Leo.

~*~

Olivia blinked, turning around as footsteps sounded behind her. She lowered her gaze a bit to stop the bright sunlight from penetrating her eyes, and put up her hand as an extra precaution.

"Err-wait! Olivia! I mean-Mrs-no wait, uhh..." It was Laslow. And following him closely was Gerome, who then stood by him tapping his foot in an impatient way.

"Um, yes?" Olivia blinked, confused. Laslow cleared his throat.

"O-Olivia. I-um. I'm..." He trailed off again. Olivia wondered what could possibly cause him to stammer and seem so uncertain. Was it something about her? She stiffened at the thought. Oh no! Was something about her outfit out of place? She resisted the urge to glance around.

"Oh come on, it's not that hard!" Gerome threw up his arms. Olivia bit her lip.

"Um-if you have something to say, then, well, just say it!" Did that work? Frederick usually had great advice, but Olivia wasn't sure about this one.

Laslow straightened up.

"Olivia. You know me as Laslow, but..."

~*~

Sunlight dappled the leaves, and birds fluttered around it's branches. Niles sat in one of in one of his favorite spots-the tree in the courtyard. Amazing, how few people think to look up when they survey the surroundings for people. And so many things happen in here. Like this very interesting exchange between Laslow and Olivia.

"...I'm actually from your world..." Niles smiled as he watched Laslow struggle with how to tell her. Olivia, poor Olivia, was looking very, very flustered. Perhaps even more than Laslow. Or was it Inigo?

"You are? I thought..."

"Oh please, Laslow. Just say it!" Gerome sighed. Minerva, who was flapping around them, snorted, rearing her head as if in agreement.

"Oh, okay! The truth is, I'm actually Inigo! The one from the future timeline."

Niles shifted into a more comfortable position on the branch, peering closely from above. Olivia's face was frozen in an odd look of confusion and dismay as she processed the words.

"What?"

Niles chuckled as Laslow gave Gerome a despairing look before turning back to Olivia. He repeated the sentence. 

"But-how? Aren't you from the World of Fate? And Inigo-he..."

"We went to another world." Laslow mumbled. "Owain and Severa and I."

The conflicted look on Olivia's face was priceless. Niles wish he had Anna's picture capturing tome thing with him. Imagine how much that would sell. A little brown sparrow hopped next to him, chirping gleefully.

"Another world...?"

Laslow spent the next hour explaining what happened. Niles, having nothing better to do, leaned against the trunk of the tree and half-listened, half-speculated. What to tell Leo, what to do? Should he approach Xander about it? The king already knew, but really, was it his duty to report this?

"What do you think?" Niles smiled at the sparrow, which chirped once again. It flew up to his palm and blinked its beady little eyes.

"Wait and observe, hm?" Talking about his plans to things that couldn't understand him was comforting, in a way. The little sparrow hopped around, rustling its wings.

"So many choices." Niles mused. He suddenly froze pricking his ears.

"I do hope you chose the right one."

Niles smiled thinly. The sparrow chirruped in alarm, scrambling around with its tiny little legs before finally flapping off, disappearing into the dense leafy cover that surrounded him.

"Now look what you've done," Niles sighed, in a rather disappointed way. A shape crawled out of the leaves and sat up next to him.

"Hm." And after a moment, "Niles."

"Saizo." The Hoshidian retainer probably wouldn't try anything, but Niles rested a hand on the hilt of his dagger, just in case. His bow would be useless at such a close range.

"What might you be doing?" Saizo asked, narrowing his eyes. Even with the mask, He was very easy to read. Suspicious, unsure.

"I could ask you the same thing." Niles hummed. Saizo turned away.

"I'm keeping an eye on Laslow." 

"Aren't we all." Niles replied as Laslow burst into tears in Olivia's arms. Gerome patted the his friend's back in an awkward show of support.

"Aren't we all."

~*~

"Did you hear?" Niles spun around soundlessly, meeting Leo's eyes. The question vibrated loud and clear in the silent room they shared.

"Hear what?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

"About the new heroes Kiran just brought back." Leo closed him book, looking up. "They're from our world, apparently."

"Our world, huh?" Niles blinked his eye, glancing at the door. "Shall I give them a head start?"

"I don't know what you're planning now, but please don't screw things up." Leo sighed. Niles smiled.

"Me? Never, my lord."

Leo bit his lip. "I trust you." He said finally. "Though it does feel like I'm missing something."

"All in good time, my lord. I should go now." Niles reached for the door. 

_New heroes, hm? Well, here I come..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual, but oh well.
> 
> Olivia. Really.
> 
> Seriously. I've never had so much trouble writing a character. I just can't connect to her. The thing about Olivia's shyness is just how she expresses it. With...stuttering? Stammering? Blushing a lot with her "Oh I say my dancing is horrible but I'm going to fish for compliments anyway" tone? I just. don't. get it. I don't understand. It's why I suddenly switched to Niles' p.o.v. when Laslow reveals his secret. I can't write Olivia properly in that situation. I'm not saying she's a bad character, just one I can't understand or sympathize with. She's a well designed character in her own right. Niles was a lot easier, because I slip into his mentality a lot more easily, and agree with him more. Check out Ghast's video on Youtube on Olivia if you want to know more. It's called "Olivia: Awakening's Closet Prima Donna." Part of the Support Science series he has.
> 
> Really, how is she suppose to react? Or anyone, for that matter?
> 
> As for the next chapter...how will Odin and Selena react to their secret being spilled? What issues will they face? What is Niles up to now? Will there be a sequel? And most importantly...will Leo _ever_ know what's going on? All that and more, next chapter!
> 
> Did I do that right? No? Okay :(
> 
> Anyway, if I butchered either of their characters then too bad because I'm on a tight schedule here. I'm leaving for NYC soon and the date's uncertain so I need to get the last two chapters out before I leave because I promised myself it will be done by mid-August. I'm not a Niles or Olivia expert, okay? I haven't read through all their supports but I'm trying my best and basing their personalities off of other fanfictions.


	7. Interwoven

Odin blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the light that dared slice his eyes. Coughing, he stumbled down the stone steps. Looking around he, he realized he appeared to be in some sort of ruins, perhaps of a temple. Cracked stone pillars towered, and the ground was grey as well, with only the occasional blade of grass peaking through like the stars that dotted the night sky.

_Why does this feel oddly familiar?_

"Hello!" He looked up. It was dark, and he had to squint to make out any features. A red haired-wait, was that Anna? Upon closer inspection, he realized this wasn't any Anna he recognized. Not one from the World of Awakening, or Fate.

"Which world is he from?" Another person, one with blue hair and dressed in battle armor, whispered to a figure beside them. The figure was clad in white robes, and Odin couldn't pick out any facial features.

"I-I think Fate?"

"Think?"

"Well, maybe Awakening. Same for the one next to him."

"Kiran! How can you not be sure?"

 _The one next to me?_ Odin looked to his right, jumping as someone slowly picked themselves up.

"Selena?" He whispered.

"Be quiet, you idiot!" She whispered back frantically. "We don't know what going on."

Odin glanced at the three unknown persons that were still talking.

"Maybe we can get away! Hold, I have just the spell..." Odin began rifting through his spell books. _What was its name again..._

"Oh, hey! New heroes!" Odin yelped as someone ran towards him, seemingly from the shadows.

Screaming, he fell over and a burst of pain appeared around his head.

"THAT HURTS!" He groaned.

"FOR NAGA's SAKE, ODIN, COULD YOU ACT ANY MORE LIKE A FOOL!?" He dimly heard Selena yell. Hey, that wasn't fair! He was surprised!

"OH, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you!" A young blond woman skidded to a halt just as Odin got up, clutching his throbbing head.

"Where are we? What world have we gotten sucked into that we need saving this time!?" Selena snapped at her. She widened her eyes.

"WAIT. WHAT? You know? How?"

Oh, right. That's why this was so familiar. They've experienced this before. Twice. Odin winced. Travelers of Worlds was fine and all, but even one as great as Odin Dark needed a break sometimes. Speaking of which, they still hadn't figured out where Laslow went...

"Answer my question!" Selena hissed back.

"We're sorry for the confusion." Anna-whichever one she is, stepped forward. "You are in the kingdom of Askr. Our summoner, Kiran, has summoned you two to this world."

She then explained who they were, their situation, what they did, and lastly, how to go back.

"We can send you back to your world, if you wish not to stay here." Anna said, though Odin didn't like the way she was looking at him, like a wolf picking out its prey. He'd seen that look before.

Selena looked at him. "Our world?" She echoed.

"Yes, the world you originally came from. Which would be..." She looked at Kiran, who shrugged meekly. "You still don't know?"

"I can't figure out if it's Awakening or Fates." They sighed. Anna blinked, and turned back to them.

"That must be because of our world-hopping." Selena hissed. "I knew that would cause trouble eventually." Odin didn't mind too much. They only did it once...maybe twice. And were about to do it a third time...

"But-" Odin began, only to be cut off by Anna.

"Okay, so you two will be heading back to the castle with us tomorrow morning." Anna declared.

"Castle?" Odin asked.

"Askr Castle." Alfonse said.

"Do we have any say in this?" Selena asked. Odin was sure he was the only one who picked up on the nervous tone in her voice. He shared the sediment; being prisoners again would not be fun. 

"Well, like we said. You can go back to your world if you want, but we're not such which world it is..." Anna replied. "Oh, wait. I don't think we've explained the worlds thing yet."

"Don't worry!" Odin said enthusiastically. Finally, something that didn't need explaining! "We already know about it!"

"You do? That's new..." Anna looked at Kiran. "Is there any world where knowledge of the multiple worlds is common besides here?"

"No, none where it's common knowledge..." Kiran muttered.

"Doesn't matter." Selena cut in. "I'm tired. Tomorrow, we'll go to this castle of yours and you will explain the details to us."

"That sounds fines." Alfonse said. "I need sleep anyway."

"But we don't know-" Odin started, only to be stopped by Selena.

"Be quiet." Selena snapped quietly. "Of course not. But they have the power, so we agree with them and learn. Once we know what we're getting into, we'll make decisions."

Odin shut his mouth. _Do we ever know what we're getting into?_

~*~

Selena grumbled even as Odin bounced cheerfully alongside her. Did that guy ever taking things seriously?

However, even she couldn't help but gape at Askr Castle. It was a magnificent structure, towering over the forest on one side, as well as the collection of various buildings on the other. Several paved roads lead to large, gilded doors, which opened the moment Alfonse knocked on them.

Inside, various other people moved about. Selena blinked as what looked like Subaki brushed past, before disappearing.

"This is amazing!" Odin whispered, the wonder clear in his eyes. "Nothing was this grand in Nohr or Ylisse!"

"Oh, will you shut it?" Selena sighed. But she had to admit, it was impressive. They were lead over to a much quieter place, where they were given the basic rundowns of the castle. Sharena then called some people over to be their 'guides' for the first day.

"Umm..." Sharena glanced around. "Oh! Titania! Come here!"

A tall woman with long, braided hair turned around and began making her way to their spot in the corner of the hall.

"New heroes, huh?"

Sharena nodded. Selena looked around and suddenly realized Anna, Alfonse, and Kiran were gone.

"Mind showing them around?"

"Of course not." Titania said. Sharena beamed.

"Great! And let's see..."

"Why now add me to the party as well?"

Odin squeaked in terror as a shadow morphed next to him. Niles grinned at him mischievously.

"Niles!" Sharena exclaimed. "Uh, well, if that's okay with you two..." She looked at Selena, who scowled.

"Fine by me." Whatever the scoundrel planned to do, better keep a close eye on him. Odin managed to nod, but keep giving the archer a nervous, somewhat scared look that Selena found strange. Odin had never been scared of him before. 

"Right! Now that that's settled, I'll be going. Looking forward to making friends with you all!" Sharena, with that, skipped away.

Titania started immediately, showing them all the important places and explaining the daily routine. Niles, however, was of no such help.

"So, you two are finally here." He smiled.

"What do you mean?" Selena asked, narrowing her eyes. 

"Well, dear Laslow had been waiting ever so long..." Niles paused. "Quite a lot happened in fact. Not to your liking, most likely."

"That doesn't explain anything!" Selena snapped. Why was the archer always so insufferably cryptic at the most frustrating of times?

"You'll see." Niles said. "Now, Titania, are we about done?"

"Yes, I think all the basics have been covered." She replied. "After dinner, look for Kiran or Anna and they'll get you set up with rooms."

"Right. Two people per room." Niles added. "Maximum. Me and Leo are already together, so I'm afraid you'll have to miss out on the fun."

Selena scowled, and Odin's cheek turned a slight shade of pink at the suggestive tone. Titania glared at Niles.

"I should get going." She said, giving them one last wary glance back before heading off.

"Now, Selena, it's dinner. And you should be heading to the cafeteria, right?" Niles said. Selena _was_ hungry, but Niles' attitude made her hesitate.

"You should go, Selena." Odin said in a weak voice. Niles had done something...but what?

"Fine." With a shake of her head she headed off. Niles wouldn't harm Odin, though she suspected something deeper was at play. 

Reaching the large room, she spotted several familiar faces. Xander, Laslow, Elise...but also Chrom, Lissa, and-she visibly swallowed. Cordelia. Great. She sighed, and walked forward. She could ignore them. It didn't matter.

After a warm greeting by Camilla and Beruka, she made up her mind.

Yup. It didn't matter at all.

~*~

Leo was in the library. The vast archives of letters, books, and artifacts fascinated him, and he often spent most of his free time hidden away. Right now, it was dark. Everyone else had gone to the cafeteria for dinner. A single candle was lit on the wooden table, flickering.

He shifted his back to get into a more comfortable position.

Leo reached out to turn the page, only to freeze as the doors creaked open. Who was coming here at this hour?

"My Lord." Leo relaxed his shoulders as Niles appeared next to him. He should have known.

"Hello, Niles." Leo replied, distracted now that his attention was focused on the book once again.

"Shouldn't you be eating?" Niles pressed. Leo looked into his eyes, which held a hint of concern.

"I barely did anything today," Leo said. "I'm not hungry."

Niles sighed.

"Well then, Odin. Come out."

Leo blinked. 

"Odin?"

"Err-Hello, milord!" The mage shuffled his feet in an awkward, distinctly non-Odin way.

"You've been summoned too?" Leo asked. Odin's attitude seemed...off. As does Niles', who looked tense and apprehensive.

"Yes. And-" Odin cleared his throat, "we-I-have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Leo prompted.

"Well..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, there we go. Last chapter. The last two chapters seem pretty lackluster, I know. I've notice the Kudos to Hits ratio getting larger...in fact, my writing's been slipping...maybe I'll take a temporary hiatus from this site. Definitely a hiatus from Fire Emblem. Fire Emblem and Hetalia...besides being Japanese they don't have much in common. How strange. I swear, those aren't the only two fandoms I'm into. DON'T JUDGE ME, OKAY! I KNOW PEOPLE ARE DOING THAT!
> 
> Also, Odin's kinda hard to write as well. Not Olivia level hard, but I tried and his perspective just feels a bit...off. Also, the way Anna looks at him...he's just great moonbow fodder. That's all I can say.
> 
> Also, we get Leo's point of view! This was unplanned, but Odin and Selena alone couldn't provide enough material to get a solid chapter length. He first appeared in chapter 6, and was sidelined, but really this chapter is about tying up loose threads and maybe setting up a sequel, so why not? Even though it's still short. I also debated putting in Niles' perspective again, but felt it was unnecessary.
> 
> Anyway, first multi-chapter fanfic I've finished. Yay? This should feel like a big achievement, but it doesn't? Oh well, one less thing to worry about!


End file.
